A NIGHT IN NY (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] PWP! BDSM! ALL OF THIS STORY IS PORN SCENE AND FULL OF SEX. Under age? Not allowed! Warn! 18 ! A night in New York. Threesome Maybe? (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! KaiSoo! RnR!


**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

A Night In NY (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jong In

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

PWP, BDSM, ROMANCE

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! PWP! BDSM! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] PWP! BDSM! ALL OF THIS STORY IS PORN SCENE AND FULL OF SEX. Under age? Not allowed! Warn! 18+! A night in New York. Threesome Maybe? (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Lady Luck

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **New York, 22:00 [At Park Lane Hotel]**_

Di suatu malam yang cukup sunyi, terlihat seorang lelaki tampan yang masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu tempat. Kakinya yang panjang terbalut celana berbahan mahal dan tubuhnya yang proporsional terbalut oleh kemeja berwarna putih di lapisi dengan jas yang dipastikan berharga mahal juga. Rambut hitam pekatnya begitu rapih dan poni yang biasanya menutupi dahinya ia biarkan terangkat sehingga begitu terlihat maskulin. Mata tajamnya memandang kedepan mencari sebuah pintu yang ia cari. Kakinya terus membawanya untuk melewati deretan pintu-pintu berdesain mewah tersebut dengan lampu-lampu temaram yang menghiasinya. Karpet yang ia injak di sepanjang jalan, begitu lembut dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar ketika ia mencium harum yang elegan menguar menyentuh indera penciumannya.

Satu pintu, dua pintu, tiga pintu hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu ke empat. Seringaian tipis muncul di bibirnya ketika ia ternyata sudah berhasil menemukan pintu yang ia maksud.

Cklek

Tidak terkunci.

Masih dengan seringaiannya, ia memasuki kamar tersebut dengan hati-hati dan matanya mengawasi seluruh bagian isi dari ruangan yang baru saja di masukinya.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Sesosok lelaki mungil yang baru saja memanggil namanya tersebut, dengan cepat memeluk tubuh tingginya. Diam-diam ia mengunci pintu tersebut dan mulai membawa lelaki mungil yang masih di pelukannya ini untuk mendekati arah tengah ruangan tersebut yang dimana terdapat sebuah ranjang besar disana.

Bruk

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tas kantor yang dibawanya begitu saja kala tangannya sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping sang lelaki mungil tersebut. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis dan melingkarkan tangan kurusnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat"

Baekhyun -lelaki mungil itu- berbisik dengan suara yang di buat selirih mungkin mengundang birahi Chanyeol seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kemudian jemarinya turun menyentuh dada Chanyeol dan mulai melepaskan kancing jas yang masih di kenakannya. Sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada kancing Chanyeol, yang mana membuat Chanyeol mulai merasa kepanasan saat ini.

Satu kancing..

Dua kancing..

Dan pada saat kancing ketiga sudah terlepas, tangan lembut Baekhyun mulai turun mengusap lembut ke arah kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya berdesis sambil melepaskan jasnya. Saat Chanyeol ingin melepaskan kancing atas kemejanya sendiri, Baekhyun lebih dulu menahannya dan kini kembali Baekhyunlah yang bekerja untuk melepaskan barisan kancing-kancing itu. Masih dengan posisi berdiri sambil berhadapan, keduanya mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka. Kini Chanyeol bahkan sudah topless di hadapan Baekhyun, lagi-lagi jemari lentik itu bermain di atas dada bidang Chanyeol. Ugh! Baekhyun sangat menggoda dan membuat Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk tidak segera membaringkan makhluk cantik nan mungil itu di atas ranjang besar yang seolah-olah meminta untuk di gunakan.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan sweater pink kebesarannya, dengan bibir mereka yang mulai bertaut. Baekhyun terus membuka bibirnya kala Chanyeol sudah mulai mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya. Ciuman ini begitu ia rindukan dan ciuman ini yang begitu ia idamkan. Begitu manis dan menggairahkan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berbaring dengan sempurna di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol yang hampir menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun reflek mengangkangkan kakinya saat Chanyeol sudah berada di antara belahan kedua kakinya. Tangan Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol dengan sangat erat dan membiarkan tangan Chanyeol mulai menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bisa ia rasakan tangan besar Chanyeol melesak masuk kedalam sweater yang di kenakannya dan berhenti pada kedua putingnya untuk di mainkan.

"Enghh~"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya karena mendapatkan tiga penetrasi sekaligus, yaitu di bibirnya, di dadanya dan juga.. di selangkangannya tentu saja. Chanyeol bahkan sudah menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang besar itu pada belahan kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali melenguh kala Chanyeol menggodanya dengan sedikit gerakan in out yang menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit terhentak. Mereka melakukan gerakan seks tetapi dalam keadaan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih terbungkus celana masing-masing. Dan itu memberikan efek yang luar biasa membangkitkan gairah mereka untuk segera bercinta.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ingin langsung ke permainan inti, ia masih ingin melakukan foreplay karena menurutnya pemanasan sebelum bercinta itu lebih menyenangkan di banding mereka bercinta dengan terburu-buru dan cepat meraih orgasme mereka. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak ingin gaya bercinta yang seperti it. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol memasuki dirinya lebih lama lagi nanti. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya mengambil alih kuasa atas tubuh Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya tepat diatas kejantanan Chanyeol dan ia sedikit berdesis kala merasakan benda tumpul itu menyentuh bokongnya.

Setelah puas menggoyangkan penis Chanyeol hingga terlihat menyembul, barulah Baekhyun mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang Chanyeol dan menurunkan resleting celananya dan..

WOW. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika kejantanan Chanyeol sudah mencuat begitu saja di antara kedua pahanya. Dengan antusias Baekhyun mulai mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan penis Chanyeol dan menggenggam penis besar itu dengan satu tangannya. Mengocoknya sebentar dan mengecupi ujungnya dengan bibir tipisnya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit menggeram karena perasaan nikmat tiba-tiba menyerang bagian penisnya. Terlebih ibu jari Baekhyun sudah mulai bergesekan dengan bagian bawah kepala penisnya dan itu memberikan sensasi yang ugh! beribu-ribu kali lipat nikmatnya.

Cup

Pluphh!

Baekhyun mengecup kepala penis itu sekali lagi dan menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan penis besar itu. Baekhyun membuka lebar bibirnya kala ia mulai melakukan gerakan oral pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol serasa melayang merasakan lubang hangat dan lembut yang di berikan oleh mulut Baekhyun, begitu memanjakannya dan memaksanya untuk melihat aksi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman bangganya kala melihat rambut putih Baekhyun yang berhiaskan bandana kelinci itu mulai naik turun memakan penisnya. Lebih terlihat seperti seekor kelinci mungil yang sedang menikmati wortel untuk makan siangnya. Kepolosan yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memperkosanya hingga pingsan. Ya, sepertinya itulah niat Chanyeol pada kekasih imutnya itu untuk saat ini.

Baru beberapa menit, Baekhyun menghentikan blowjobnya pada penis Chanyeol dan kembali menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan wajah sayunya yang sedikit memerah. Tetapi Baekhyun langsung mengembangkan senyumannya dan kembali menduduki penis Chanyeol yang masih berada di genggamannya.

"Argh-"

Chanyeol kembali menggeram ketika penisnya sedikit tertarik karena Baekhyun sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka, tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol sambil mengocok penis Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya. Bayangkan betapa dahsyatnya kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat ini. Lumatan lembut di bibir dan juga kocokan dipenisnya. Damn so hot!

"Nghh cpkhh cpkhh mphh cpkhh~"

Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan desahannya agar Chanyeol semakin terangsang lagi, dan dengan begitu, ketika mereka sudah masuk ke permainan inti, Chanyeol akan memperkosanya dengan keras. Hahh~ hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, membuat lubang Baekhyun berkedut.

Cpkh!

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya karena ia tidak mau Chanyeol orgasme karena handjob yang di lakukannya.

"Apakah kau lelah untuk menyetubuhiku malam ini dengan kasar?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya sambil menarik leher Chanyeol agar terduduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur yang akan mereka gunakan untuk malam panjang ini. Jadi, posisi Baekhyun saat ini berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol masih dengan kelamin mereka yang bersinggungan di bawah sana.

"Jangan menghentikanku karena kau telah membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menyetubuhimu dengan kasar saat ini" tantang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menghentikanmu akhh-"

Baekhyun mernjerit kala Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya dengan ciuman kasar, hingga saat ini mereka didalam posisi Chanyeol yang akan menguasai sepenuhnya atas tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melucuti seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sudah benar-benar dalam keadan polos saat ini. Namun masih menyisakan bandana kelinci di rambut blondenya. Chanyeol terdiam tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan bandana kelinci berwarna pink seperti ini eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya. Walaupun terdengar menakutkan tetapi bagi Baekhyun itu terdengar begitu seksi.

"Jadi.. kau tidak menyukainya?" ucap Baekhyun semanja mungkin.

"Kau tau? Aku jadi semakin ingin memperkosamu"

Reflek Bakehyun menggigit jemarinya sendiri karena merasa terkejut.

"Yasudah, perkosa saja aku kalau begitu"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan kembali menerjang tubuh Baekhyun dan menghujaninya dengan banyak kecupan di leher mulus Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dengan sangat kuat hingga menciptakan tanda kemerahan disana. Sungguh Baekhyun terlihat seperti santapan nikmat dimata Chanyeol. Setelah puas menghabisi leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengalihkan hisapannya pada puting segar Baekhyun. Mengemut benda lembut nan kenyal itu cukup lama, dan memainkan lidahnya disana sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggelinjang.

Baiklah, posisi untuk pembukaan, Chanyeol akan menunggangi Baekhyun seperti ini. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun sehingga terpampang jelas penis mungil Baekhyun dihiasi dengan lubang kecil berwarna pink yang sudah berkedut sedari tadi meminta untuk segera dimasuki. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sebelum ia benar-benar melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang surga itu. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat saat ia rasa penis Chanyeol mulai menerobos masuk membobol lubangnya.

Sleebbhh~

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar ketika penis Chanyeol sudah bersarang sempurna di lubangnya. Sungguh lucu tubuh mungil itu bergetar sambil membuka lebar kedua pahanya dengan penis milik Chanyeol yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Sangat membangkitkan semangatnya dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol mulai mendorong keluar masuk penisnya. Dan pada saat itu juga tubuh Baekhyun mulai terhnetak-hentak.

"Ahh~"

Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat merasakan kehangat lubang ini lagi setelah sekian lama ia tidak menikmatinya. Jujur saja ia sangat merindukan lubang mungil ini yang mampu meremas habis penisnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menyemburkan banyak sperma didalam lubang itu. Damn! Chanyeol benar-benar bernafsu saat ini.

Kemudian ia dekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun untuk melumat kembali bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka itu, otomatis tubuh Baekhyun semakin terangkat dan mengangkang sempurna di antara tubuh Chanyeol.

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh!

Hanya suara penyatuan tubuh mereka yang terdengar diruangan itu. Tidak ada suara lain, dan juga geraman yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol dan lenguhan yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun semakin membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar menikmati aktivitas penyatuan tubuh bagian bawah ini. Keduanya sudah berkeringat padahal belum sampai satu jam mereka melakukan hal ini.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi seperti itu, Chanyeol kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk terduduk dan memutarnya sehingga Baekhyun dalam posisi menungging saat ini. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan ia kembali tersenyum kala tangan besar Chanyeol mulai meremas-remas bokong sintalnya dengan gemas. Dan bahkan Chanyeol mulai mengin-outkan penisnya lagi.

"Akhh akhh akhh~"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya dengan keras karena ia memang butuh melampiaskan rasa nikmat ini. Tidak bisa ia membuka matanya karena saking nikmatnya dan ia baru tersadar jika posisi doggy style ini membuat Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat dan sempurna. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kala Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan Baekhyun meremas sprei putih yang berada di sekitarnya dengan erat.

Chanyeol terus menyeringai ketika melihat Baekhyun kewalahan akan rasa nikmat yang ia berikan, bukankah itu tandanya ia sudah berhasil memperkasai Baekhyun hingga benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tak berdaya akan kenikmatan seperti ini?

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia justru berpikir bahwa ialah yang sudah berhasil merangsang Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhinya sekasar ini. Jadi, usahanya melakukan foreplay tadi membuahkan hasil yang bisa ia petik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eunghh~ Chanhh ahh ahh ahh!"

Baekhyun seperti protes karena Chanyeol menarik kedua pahanya sehingga penyatuan tubuh mereka semakin dalam. Pandangan Baekhyun menjadi buram karena Chanyeol menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali dengan gerakan kasar dan dengan sangat cepat. Amat sangat nikmat!Sepertinya ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

"Kau menyukainya eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap penisnya yang timbul tenggelam didalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Eunghh~ nehh~ a-aku ahh! sangat menyukainyahh ngghh kau begitu jantan Chanh eumhh~"

Baekhyun merona sendiri ketika ia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan Chanyeol yang menguasai tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Ia merasa special dan bangga dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena Chanyeol begitu memanjakannya. Karena Chanyeol begitu sering menumbuk prostatnya, perut Baekhyun merasa melilit seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan..

Crott crott crott!

Baekhyun meraih orgasme pertamanya dan menyemburkan spermanya yang sedikit itu ke sprei, Chanyeol tidak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan genjotannya karena tiba-tiba lubang Baekhyun semakin terasa mengetat. Dan itu sangat menyiksa penisnya.

Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya denga lumatan kasar yang mengalirkan sedikit saliva milik mereka berdua. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk berbaring dan biarkan kali ini ia yang menunggangi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu kala melihat Chanyeol yang justru menyeringai sambil menatapnya.

"Kau tega sekali padaku, aku benar-benar lelah ParkChan!"

Walaupun menggerutu, tetapi Baekhyun tetap menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar oral itu tetap berlangsung. Ia akan merasa puas jika Chanyeol sudah mencapai puncaknya juga. Dan dengan senang hati ia melakukan ini demi kekasih tampannya yang sangat perkasa ini.

Dengan imutnya Baekhyun sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya agar ia bisa menaik turunkan lubangnya menghisap penis Chanyeol yang masih mengacung itu. Poni Baekhyun sudah basah dan menutupi hampir seluruh bagian dahinya, dan hanya terlihat mata sipitnya yang tengah serius memandang penyatuan mereka. Begitu lucu dan imut dimata Chanyeol, tidak hanya diam, Chanyeolpun ikut membantu menaik turunkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Baekhyun.

It's amazing taste!

Luar biasa nikmat jika bercinta dengan gairah yang sangat tinggi seperti ini. Dan tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam. Chanyeol yang sudah ingin mencapai orgasmenya semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan..

Crotttt!

Baekhyun sedikit menegang karena merasa tertembak oleh sperma Chanyeol yang menyembur memenuhi lubangnya. Begitu hangat dan Baekhyun tersenyum manja sambil melumat kembali bibir Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati orgasmenya. Membiarkan cairan itu habis keluar dari penis Chanyeol dan berpindah ke lubangnya.

Brukk!

"Hahh~ hahh~ hahhh~ sangat menakjubkan Chanh~" ucap Baekhyun yang ambruk di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Akan menakjubkan jika kau juga merasakan milik temanku"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin kita threesome. Kau masih sanggup?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polos.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Cklek

"Hai~"

Chanyeol menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"K-kai?"

Dengan santainya Kai memasuki ruangan mereka yang terasa panas itu dengan keadaan dirinya yang sudah topless. WOW! Kulit Kai yang seksi membangkitkan gairah Baekhyun untuk meminta di perkosa kembali. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari lubangnya dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Memasang ekspresi wajah ketakutan yang di buat-buat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menarik pada seme tampan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalian tau? Aku hampir gila menunggu kalian disana. Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini, Baek" ucap Kai yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menaiki kasur yang akan menjadi arena mereka.

* * *

 _ **(Warn : Disini threesome Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Kai. Jadi, bagi yang gasuka, tolong jangan dibaca. As you know, Yuta suka slight KaiBaek, jadi mohon di maklumi :'v)**_

* * *

"T-tapi aku tidak memiliki uang, bukankah kalian yang akan membayarku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat lirih.

O-Shit!

Bayangkan betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun dimata dua seme tampan yang siap menerkamnya itu? Dengan bandana kelinci yang masih terpasang sempurna di rambutnya dan juga..

Tubuh telanjangnya yang putih dan mulus itu sangat mengundang dua lelaki itu untuk meneteskan liurnya. Ewh, bukan meneteskan liur mereka di dagu mereka sendiri, tetapi..

Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Ya, mereka akan melumasi lubang segar itu dengan liur mereka sebelum menjebloskan penis besar mereka ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Kai menyeringai sambil memberikan gerakan tangan agar Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya, dan dengan polos Baekhyun menurutinya. Baekhyun merangkak diatas kasur melewati Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah badai orgasme tadi, dan Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan selangkangan Kai.

"BDSM?" tanya Kai ketika Baekhyun sibuk melepaskan celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kala berhasil menggemggam penis besar Kai, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku rasa akan menyenangkan" jawab Baekhyun dengan santai dan tidak terlihat begitu peduli karena ia mulai terfokus untuk menghisap-hisap penis Kai.

Chanyeol berdecih melihat kelakuan binal kekasihnya, lalu ia bangkit untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci yang berada di dekat ranjang mereka dan mengambil beberapa 'alat' yang mereka butuhkan untuk melakukan permainan seks yang luar biasa ini.

Kai setengah terduduk menikmati blowjob dari Baekhyun untuk foreplay mereka. Sesekali tangannya mengusap rambut lembut Baekhyun yang naik turun karena aktivitas blowjob tersebut. Baekhyun menungging dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam batang penis Kai, sedangkan mulut mungilnya masih memanjakan kepala penis Kai. Kai menyeringai kala Chanyeol sudah siap dengan 'alat' ditangannya.

"Menikmati kekasihku eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit jengkel melihat kekasihnya memblowjob penis temannya sendiri.

"Aku belum bisa menyebutnya nikmat jika aku belum merasakan lubangnya" jawab Kai dengan santai.

"Brengsek"

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bolanya malas saat mendengar sedikit ' pertengkaran' dua lelaki yang berada di sekitarnya ini.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kami ini mastermu, Baek" peringatan dari Kai untuk Baekhyun.

Ploph!

Baekhyun melepaskan penis Kai dari mulutnya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan puppynya.

"BDSM? Bukankah aku harus memanggil kalian dengan sebutan 'Daddy'?" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi menunggingnya menjadi terduduk dan memakai kalung yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Hanya kalung tali berwarna hitam polos, tetapi sangat berpengaruh untuk penampilan 'slave' agar lebih menggoda.

"Wow lihatlah! Kelinciku yang binal"

Cup!

Baekhyun mengecup kuat bibir kekasihnya agar tidak terlalu berisik. Karena menurutnya, itu akan menghilangkan gairah di sekitar mereka.

"Cepatlah Daddy, nikmati aku sekarang. Lakukan dengan keras hingga aku merintih kesakitan dan meminta lagi"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun 'si pemilik wajah polos melebihi bocah berumur 5 tahun' itu bisa memprekatekkan peran yang begitu binal dan terlihat sangat mendalami 'perannya' untuk permainan BDSM ini.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya agar Chanyeol dapat mengikat kedua tangannya, karena inilah point penting dari seorang 'slave' yang akan memuaskan para masternya. Dengan patuhnya Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap tangannya yang sudah terikat dengan sempurna dan kemudian mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas meminta untuk segera di hukum. Chanyeol yang mengertipun langsung melahap bibir Baekhyun hingga sang 'slave' itu terjungkal ke belakang dengan tangan yang masih terikat.

Kai memandang masa bodoh kearah sepasang kekasih tersebut, ia tidak perduli karena ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk merebut makhluk imut nan cantik itu dari temannya. Yang Kai inginkan hanyalah kenikmatan yang akan ia rasakan sesaat lagi.

"You think you ready?" _(kau fikir kau siap?)_ tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Do you love me?" _(apakah kau mencintaiku?)_ tanya Baekhyun balik dengan wajah yang begitu menggoda.

"I love you" _(aku mencintaimu)_ singkat Chanyeol dan kemudian ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk menungging dan membantunya karena tangan Baekhyun yang terikat. Lagi-lagi dengan patuh Baekhyun menurutinya.

Kai yang sudah siap dengan kebanggaannya setelah terduduk di belakang Baekhyun yang tengah menyodorkan lubangnya pada Kai. Kai menyeringai sambil mengocok-ngocok penisnya bersiap untuk memenuhi lubang mungil itu.

"I know I'm fucking naughty, but I know you love it" _(aku tau aku brengsek, tetapi aku tau kau menyukainya)_ ucap Kai sambil menuangkan lube ke lubang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendesis karena rasa dingin dari lube itu menyentuh lubangnya. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk segera dimasuki.

"Eunghhh~ do more Daddy" _(Eunghhh~ lakukan lebih Daddy)_ Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya kala kedua jari panjang Kai mulai menerobos mengacak-acak isi lubangnya, dan itu terasa amat nikmat bagi Baekhyun. Tubuh putih mulusnya mulai berkeringat dan Kai juga menuangkan lube ke seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun agar menjadi terlihat licin dan mengkilap bak porselen saat ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk tepat di depan wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak di dalam genggaman tangan mugil Baekhyun yang terikat. Walaupun Baekhyun harus bersusah payah untuk membuat dua lelaki tampan ini puas, tetapi Baekhyun sangat senang melakukannya karena ia akan merasa jauh lebih puas di sentuh oleh dua lelaki tampan sekaligus.

Kai terus mengoyak lubang Baekhyun dengan jarinya sedangkan Baekhyun sudah kembali memblowjob penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan pelan. Chanyeol berkali-kali menghela nafasnya kala lidah lembut Baekhyun menari di seluruh bagian penisnya. Namun Chanyeol berusah untuk rileks dan menatap kekasih cantiknya itu sedang memblowjob penisnya. Sangat cantik dan terlihat begitu polos.

Setelah Kai rasa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan lubang berkedut itu, Kai menarik bokong kenyal Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan penisnya dan..

Jleebbhh~

Penis Kai bersarang sempurna di lubang Baekhyun. Reflek Baekhyun melenguh dan tidak sengaja sedikit mengigit penis Chanyeol yang berada di dalam mulutnya dan mengakibatkan Chanyeol menggeram karena rasa nikmat. Kai mulai menggenjot Baekhyun sambil menampar bongkahan kenyal itu cukup keras.

Plakk!

Bokong Baekhyun memerah dan Kai berkali-kali menampar bokong Baekhyun karena ia tau jika Baekhyun pasti akan merasa keenakan. Rasa nikmat karena lubangnya terus di tumbuk dan juga rasa sedikit perih yang menurutnya akan menambah nikmat kala Kai menampar bokongnya. Ia tidak perduli jika Chanyeol akan memarahinya setelah ini, karena ia tau jika Chanyeol pasti akan selalu memaafkannya.

Plakk!

Sekali lagi Kai menampar bokong Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan genjotannya.

"Does it feel good?" _(Apakah terasa enak?)_ tanya Kai seperti seorang 'Master' sesungguhnya.

"Punish me like it, Daddy" _(Hukum aku seperti itu, Daddy)_ ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah dan dengan suara yang sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap sayang kepala Baekhyun yang naik turun itu agar Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan rileks.

"Naughty little boy" _(Anak kecil yang nakal)_ ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Dan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya agar penisnya dapat memperkosa mulut Baekhyun tertawa walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kewalahan.

Sekitar dua puluh menit mereka melakukan posisi itu, Kai tiba-tiba mencabut penisnya dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar terduduk diatas pangkuannya dengan posisi memunggunginya. Membuat Baekhyun dengan terpaksa melepaskan penis Chanyeol yang sedang ia hisap layaknya permen lollipop tersebut.

Jlebb!

Kai berbaring dengan penis yang mengacung tegak dan ia jebloskan kembali kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya patuh dan ia terduduk di atas penis Kai sambil meringis nikmat. Punggung S line milik Baekhyun yang mengkilap karena lube itu terpampang jelas di hadapan Kai, membuatnya semangat menaik turunkan pinggulnya kembali melakukan gerakan oral. Baekhyun mengangkang lebar dan ia mengalungkan tangannya yang terikat di leher Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun terhentak-hentak ke atas dan ke bawah sambil menerima lumatan kasar Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan menggigit bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian dan kalian bisa bayangkan betapa nikmat berada di posisi Baekhyun sekarang.

"Look up at me sweetie" _(lihat ke arahku manis)_ ucap Chanyeol sambil mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis. Pipinya sudah memerah sempurna dan keringat kecil mulai muncul membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti bidadari yang berkilau.

Setelah puas menatap wajah cantik sang kekasih, Chanyeol mulai menyesap leher Baekhyun walaupun itu sedikit sulit karena gerakan Kai membuat tubuh Baekhyun masih terhentak-hentak. Baekhyun masih memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dengan tangan terikatnya dan ia sedikit bergidik karena Chanyeol mulai menjilati telinganya.

"Be a good boy, Baby" _(jadilah anak yang baik, sayang)_ bisik Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"Akhhh~ Daddy! I wanna cum urmmhh~" _(Akhhh~ Daddy! Aku ingin keluar urmmhh~)_ Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena Chanyeol semakin cepat mengocok penisnya hingga ia merasa ingin orgasme. Ditambah dengan penis Kai yang masih setia menusuk prostatnya dengan kasar, membuatnya tidak mampu menahan orgasmenya lagi.

"Cum for me little boy" _(Keluarkanlah untukku anak kecil)_ bisik Chanyeol lagi dan..

Crott crott crott!

Cairan putih kental keluar dari lubang penis Baekhyun yang kecil, sungguh menggemaskan dan tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Wajahnya benar-benar merona dan ia menjepit kedua pahanya dengan rapat diantara tubuh Chanyeol. Kai yang mengertipun, menghentikan aktivitasnya membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya terlebih dahulu. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah lalu Kai mencabut penisnya kembali dan terduduk di belakang Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang licin bak belut putih tersebut.

Dengan sangat bernafsu, Kai mengecupi bahu mulus Baekhyun dari belakang dan menatap Chanyeol. "Your turn" (giliranmu) ucap Kai dan kemudian ia kembali mengecupi leher dan tengkuk Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang memainkan puting milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mengertipun langsung mendudukkan Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya dan kembali menjebloskan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Anghh~ punish me more Daddy" _(anghh~ hukum aku lebih dari ini Daddy)_ Baekhyun sedikit menjerit, karena tiba-tiba lubangnya sudah terisi kembali dengan benda tumpul kesukaannya itu. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum puas ketika Chanyeol mulai menggenjotnya.

"I just want you breathing on my neck while you ride me, Daddy" _(aku hanya ingin kau bernafas di leherku saat kau sedang menunggangiku Daddy)_ ucapan Baekhyun langsung di lakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menghembuskan desiran nafasnya di leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang karena udara hangat tersebut. Begitu panas dan sangat liar.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol menggenjot lubang Baekhyun, Kai mulai mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun juga. WOW! Sepertinya Kai ingin memberikan Baekhyun dua penis sekaligus yang akan mengacak-acak lubangnya.

"Baby.." _(sayang)_

"Eumh yeshh Daddy?" _(eumhh ya Daddy?)_

"Are you ready for two big cocks in your fucking small hole?" _(apa kau siap untuk dua penis besar didalam lubangmu yang sangat sempit itu?)_ tanya Kai memastikan jika Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

"Of course. I'll be a good boy, Daddy" _(tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik, Daddy)_ jawab Baekhyun dengan patuh. Kemudian Kai menyeringai dan mulai melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang sudah terisi oleh penis Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya untuk memudahkannya memasukkan penisnya. Baekhyun mencakar punggung Chanyeol dan ia menggigit bahu Chanyeol karena merasa lubangnya seperti di robek.

"My little rabbit feel pain" _(kelinci kecilku merasa kesakitan)_ Chanyeol mencoba memperingati Kai. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng dan mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"I'm loving it, Daddy" _(aku sangat menyukainya, Daddy)_ ucap Baekhyun agar Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"I'll start it"

Dan Kai mulai menggenjot lubang Baekhyun di ikuti dengan genjotan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

Clokhh clokhh

Clokhh clokhh

Clokhh clokhh!

Baekhyun tidak tau harus melampiaskan kenikmatan ini dengan cara apa. Ini sangat luar biasa nikmat dibandingkan dengan apapun. Dua penis besar bersarang di dalam lubangnya secara bergantian menumbuk prostatnya yang masih sensitif pasca orgasme tadi. Ia bahkan tidak habis fikir kenapa salah satu dari dua lelaki yang tengah memperkosanya ini belum orgasme sama sekali. Apakah ia kurang memuaskan? Kemudian Baekhyun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya memaksakan agar ia membantu gerakan itu juga, dan Baekhyun menyeringai kala mendengarkan geraman jantan dari dua lelaki tampan ini. Ia merasa berhasil menjadi seorang 'slave'.

"Are you felt satisfied?" _(apakah kau sudah merasa puas?)_ tanya Chanyeol pada sang kekasih.

"No! Not yet, Daddy!" _(tidak! belum, Daddy)_ jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat walaupun dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, jika Baekhyun sudah benar-benar merasa puas saat ini.

"Want more punishment?" _(mau hukuman yang lebih lagi?)_ kini giliran Kai yang bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"No! But, I want a rough punishment more than this now! Daddy! Please please please aangghh!" _(tidak! tapi aku ingin hukuman yang kasar lebih dari ini sekarang! Daddy! kumohon kumohon kumohon aangghh!)_ Baekhyun menjerit dengan keras.

Bruk!

Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini, begitu panas dan akhirnya Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga Baekhyun terlentang di atas kasur. Lubangnya terasa kosong dan Kai langsung menggantinya dengan jari tengah miliknya mengocok lubang Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol mengambil borgol lalu memasangkannya di kedua tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangan Baekhyun sebelumnya dan menggantikannya dengan dua borgol di tangan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun yang ia pasangnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Sehingga Baekhyun saat ini sudah mengangkang lebar dengan kedua tangannya yang di borgol di kepala tempat tidur tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Chanyeol kembali menuangkan lube di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan melumurinya dengan rata, Baekhyun hanya melenguh karena Chanyeol memainkan putingnya dengan lube tersebut. Gerakan jemari besar Chanyeol menggelitik putingnya begitu terasa nikmat seperti biasa, ah tidak! tetapi berkali-kali lebih nikmat karena terasa licin akibat lube tersebut. Tubuh Baekhyun begitu nikmat di santap dan dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol kembali duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang sang kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kai sudah merangkak untuk menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan mengarahkan penisnya pada mulut Baekhyun.

Sebelumnya Kai melumat bibir Baekhyun dan disambut oleh Baekhyun dengan senang hati karena ia butuh pelampiasan akibat dorongan penis Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menggenjotnya.

Cpkh cpkhh cpkhh!

Decakan ciuman kasar Kai pada Baekhyun menjadi alunan indah di pertunjukkan panas mereka. Mengiringi irama genjotan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan itu terasa amat SO DAMN HOT!

Ciuman Kai beralih pada puting Baekhyun karena ia sedari tadi penasaran akan rasa puting segar berwarna pink tersebut, apakah rasanya semenarik bentuknya? Dan memang WOW!

Kai takjub akan rasa puting Baekhyun yang begitu kenyal manis dan sintal berisi itu. Dengan cekatan Kai memainkan lidahnya secara liar di puting Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang merasakan dua penetrasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ugh! sepertinya ia akan pingsan setelah di perkosa dua orang ini.

Setelah puas pada puting Baekhyun, Kai kembali menangkup wajah Baekhyun agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan menjejalkan mulut mungil itu dengan penis sexy nya.

"I'll cum inside your pretty little mouth and you're gonna swallow every drop" _(aku akan keluar didalam mulut mungil cantikmu dan kau harus menelannya setiap tetes)_ ucapan Kai di angguki patuh oleh Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos dan jangan lupakan penis besar yang sudah menyumpal mulutnya.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan mulut kecil Baekhyun yang menghisap penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Ia berpegangan pada kepala tempat tidur dimana tangan Baekhyun di borgol dan ia terus memperkosa mulut Baekhyun hingga ia benar-benar cum.

Sepertinya inilah tahap akhir dari permainan mereka karena Chanyeol maupun Kai, terlihat sudah terengah-engah dan siap untuk menyemburkan cairan sperma mereka. Semakin membabi buta Chanyeol memperkosa lubang Baekhyun dan Kai memperkosa mulut Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun kewalahan dan terhentak-hentak dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun bergumam kencang kala gerakan Chanyeol dan Kai semakin cepat. Baekhyun bahkan meneteskan airmatanya karena merasa amat sangat kenikmatan. Sungguh luar biasa dan ia tidak tahan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Membiarkan dua masternya ini menghabisinya hingga benar-benar habis.

Dan dengan beberapa hentakan lagi, Kai dan Chanyeol tiba pada orgasme mereka secara bersamaan. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat merasakan dua penis yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya itu mulai membesar dan berkedut. Ia harus menerima serangan, dan harus siap menerima tembakan dahsyat.

CROTTHH CROTTHH!

CROTTHH CROTTHH!

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat menerima tembakan sperma hangat itu secara bersamaan didalam lubang anusnya dan didalam mulutnya itu. Hukuman yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol dan Kai sangatlah nikmat dan ia sedikit menyayangi karena ini akan segera berakhir. Baekhyun dengan patuhnya menelan sperma Kai yang banyak itu hingga benar-benar habis. Menghisap penis itu hingga menimbulkan suara decitan selama penghisapan itu berlangsung. Cairan Kai masuk melewati tenggorokkannya dan Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan karena Kai sudah mencabut penisnya dari mulutnya dan beralih mengurut penisnya yang juga cum itu. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak kala kini ia dihadapkan lagi oleh penis milik sang kekasih yang sepertinya memintanya untuk menelan spermanya yang masih mengalir itu juga.

Kai menghisap penis mungilnya dan meneguk sperma milik Baekhyun hingga habis, sedangkan Baekhyun kini harus menelan kembali sperma Chanyeol hingga habis juga. Ia mengemuti penis Chanyeol tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya karena ini sungguh nikmat. Penis Chanyeol sangatlah nikmat dan ia tidak keberatan jika harus mengemuti penis Chanyeol semalaman ini. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melepaskan borgol di tangan Baekhyun dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menggenggam penisnya dan melanjutkan emutannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus rambut blonde Baekhyun dengan sayang sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang seperti bayi tersebut. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi apapun.

"Ahh finish! Aku merasa sangat puas Chan. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu Baek. Kau begitu menggairahkan" Kai bangkit dan mulai memunguti pakaiannya. Mengenakannya dengan santai dan melupakan jika ia baru saja orgasme, tidak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali dan ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu dengan kaos yang ia sampirkan di bahunya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkannya bersama kekasihku. Dan kalian sebaiknya istirahat, aku tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu lelah. Kau harus memperhatikan kondisinya, Chan" dan Kai benar-benar beranjak dari sana. Menutup pintu hotel itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift.

Kai tersenyum miring ketika menatap tubuh atletisnya di kaca lift tersebut, lalu ia menekan tombol "12" yang akan membawanya pada suatu kamar dimana terdapat kekasihnya yang sedang menunggunya.

"Kamar 1214" Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan.

Clek

Pintu itu terbuka.

"I catch you"

Cup

"I miss you so bad, Kai"

"I really miss you more than you know, Kyungsoo"

Dan Kai menyeringai sambil membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo memasuki kamar itu di dalam gendongannya. Tentunya dengan ciuman yang amat kasar dan Kai mulai menyadari jika Kyungsoo begitu menginginkannya saat ini juga.

"Now?"

"What are you waiting for? Rape me RIGHT NOW!" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah dibaringkan oleh Kai.

"With my pleasure Baby" bisik Kai sambil melepaskan celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya.

Kembali.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

"Apa kau pikir Kyungsoo akan marah jika kita mengajak Kai untuk threesome?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja menghentikan emutannya pada penis Chanyeol, tetapi tangannya masih memainkan penis Chanyeol dan juga bola kembarnya. Keduanya masih berada didalam posisi yang sama.

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo sudah mengijinkannya. Kau tau? Bahkan Kyungsoo sering mengajak Kai melakukan sex threesome bahkan foursome"

"WOW! I wonder"

Keduanya tertawa sejenak dan kemudian Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Istirahatlah"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku masih ingin menghisap penismu" jawab Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Baiklah, nikmati penisku hingga kau puas sayang"

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menungging tepat di selangkangan Chanyeol untuk menghisapi penis Chanyeol. Mungkin hingga esok hari tiba hahaha~

Sedangkan Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran terhadap kekasih cantiknya yang berwajah polos itu tetapi sangatlah binal seperti ini.

"Nikmatilah" ucap Chanyeol.

"Umhh slrupphh slrupphh~"

 _ **New York, 02.00 am [At Park Lane Hotel]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NO SEQUEL!

PWP pertama buatan Yuta wkwk

Yuta : Plis jangan di baca!

Readers : Udah terlanjur gue baca semuanya coeg!

Yuta : Amvuni akohh yawlaahhh /.\

Readers : Laknat lo yut! Laknat!

Yuta : TTTToTTTT amvun qaqaaa~ :'v

Readers : -_-"

*apaan dah wkwkwk

Mohon jangan bash Yuta plis, itu udah ada peringatannya yaa~ warningnya udah banyak bgt dan jelas bgt. Kalo ada yang gasuka dan masih tetep baca, itu bukan kesalahan Yuta, karena Yuta udah peringatin dari awal yaaa~

Dan buat yang suka sama Oneshoot ini, gimana? Ada tanggapan atau komentar mengenai ini? Yuta jelasin ya, walaupun ini BDSM tapi Yuta pake BDSM yang ringan karena Yuta ga tega kalo baby baekhyunee tersakiti wkwk semoga kalian suka :'v

OK, LAST!

GIMANA TANGGAPAN KALIAN TENTANG FF ONESHOOT INI? APAKAH ADA SARAN ATAU KOMENTAR? BAKALAN YUTA TERIMA KOK SARANNYA :'D

DAN JUGA, BAGIAN MANA YANG JADI POSISI FAVORITE(?) MENURUT KALIAN? WAKAKAK

JAWAB YAAA~

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, KARENA YUTA PENGEN FEEDBACK DARI READERS KESAYANGAN YUTA BIAR YUTA BISA JADI LEBIH BAIK LAGI.

DI JAWAB PERTANYAAN YUTA DI ATAS YAA~

REVIEW JUSEYO~ YUTA TUNGGU :'D

SARANGHAE BBUING~!

 **ttd : Specialist Rate M :'v kurang srek kalo belum bikin pwp kek gini, iyega? wkwkwk *digampar**


End file.
